James Bonny 1797
My 2nd cousin 5 times removed James Bonny born about 1797 in Maidstone, Kent, England to John Bonny and Sarah Springate. James married Harriet Anderson. About 1819 - His son James J Bonny was born in Maidstone, Kent, England. 21 September 1842 - His son, Edwin Anderson Bonny, was baptised in Maidstone, Kent, England. 12 March 1844 - Kentish Gazette - DEATHS - Feb. 29, at Maidstone, Harriet, wife of Mr, J, Bonny, butcher, aged 37. 22 October 1844 - Maidstone Journal and Kentish Advertiser - James Bonnie and Sons - Beg most respectfully to inform the inhabitants of Maidstone that having opened the premises of number 2 Gabriel's Hill they hope by a continuous supply of the very best meat at the lowest possible prices to obtain their patronage and support which it shall always be their study to deserve 18 July 1848 - Maidstone Journal and Kentish Advertiser - Singular accident - On Friday a horse, in a cart belonging to Mr James Bonnie, mastered it's driver, and ran away up King-street, where it soon met a drove of bullocks. The cart struck one of the beasts and knocked it down, the driver was thrown out, receiving some injury on the head, and the horse was released from the shafts and soon secured. Strange to say the bullock was not in the least injured. 16 July 1850 - Maidstone Journal and Kentish Advertiser - DIED - July 11, at Mr. Bonny's, Gabriels-hill, Edward Blakland, aged 20 years 1851 - He lived in 44, Week Street, Maidstone. Aged 55, widower Butcher - employing 4 men, of Maidstone. Living with him: son James J Bonny aged 32, unmarried Butcher, of Maidstone, son Edwin Bonny aged 8, of Maidstone, cousin Ann Bonny aged 32, unmarried Housekeeper, of Reigate, Surrey, servant Alfred Relf aged 24, unmarried Butcher, of Maidstone, apprentice William Dyson aged 16, Butcher Apprentice, of London, and servant Mary Fuller aged 31, unmarried House Servant, of Bearsted. 17 June 1851 - Maidstone Journal and Kentish Advertiser - FELONY - On Sunday last some thieves having obtained an entrance into a field a short distance from the Cavalry Depot, in which were some sheep, the property of Messrs. Bonny, butchers, of this town... 1 May 1855 - Maidstone Journal and Kentish Advertiser - NOTICE IS HEREBY GIVEN, that the PARTNERSHIP heretofore subsisting between us, the undersigned JAMES BONNY, JOHN FREDERICK BONNY, and JAMES BONNY, the Younger, carrying on business as Farmers, Butchers, and Salesmen, at MAIDSTONE, in the County of Kent, under the style or firm of "Bonny and Sons" was on the Twenty-fourth day of April instant DISSOLVED by MUTUAL CONSENT. Witness our hands this twenty-fifth day of April, One thousand eight hundred and fifty-five. 3 April 1858 - Maidstone Journal and Kentish Advertiser - MAIDSTONE, KENT...PREMISES in the centre of Town. at the top of the HIGH STREET... Lot 3 - The DWELLING HOUSE, commodious BUTCHER'S SHOP, and PREMISES, in Mr. Bonny's occupation, situate on the east side of Gabriel's Hill (one door from the High Street), with a frontage of 19 feet. The house contains the front shop (lofty and convenient), a counting-house, kitchen, three sitting, and six bedrooms, numerous closets, and a water closet... 12 July 1859 - Maidstone Journal and Kentish Advertiser - TO BUTCHERS, WANTED, a YOUNG MAN as FOREMAN, who has been accustomed to a shop trade. A good character will be indispenssble. Apply to Mr. J. BONNY, 42, Gabriel's-hill. 21 January 1862 - Maidstone Journal and Kentish Advertiser - INCENDIARISM - At the Petty Sessions on Saturday, before the Mayor (W. Haynes, Esq.,) and H. Argles, a young man who gave his name as John Jones was charged with setting fire to a stack of hay belonging to Mr. James Bonny, butcher, of Gabriel's-hill... 10 July 1865 - Maidstone Journal and Kentish Advertiser - LONDON GAZETTE, FRIDAY, JULY 7. BANKRUPTS IN KENT, SURREY, AND SUSSEX - James Bonny, jun., Maidstone, butcher, to surrender, July 27.